


God, I Hate Writing

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luz Noceda tries to write a story, She's not happy, Writing, also, how do you even tag this?, i literally wrote this in 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz stared at the blank document in front of her, the empty whiteness taunting her, daring her to write something. But she had no idea where to begin. She had an idea, a great story she wanted to tell, but she had no clue how to write it.orLuz tries to write a story
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Writing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	God, I Hate Writing

Luz stared at the blank document in front of her, the empty whiteness taunting her, daring her to write something. But she had no idea where to begin. She had an idea, a great story she wanted to tell, but she had _no clue_ how to write it.

The pristine white screen glared in her eyes. It sucked, all of this sucked. She hadn’t even written anything down, but it already _sucked_. She wanted to close her laptop and scream.

Maybe sitting back and taking a break would help? But she probably wouldn’t be motivated to go back and write the story if she did. Besides, she was in a writing mood.

Now she understands why she’s only written two stories on her AO3 page. She hates it, she hates writing, it’s literally the _worst_. It’s hard, it’s tiring, she can’t listen to music while doing it, it sucks. Literally, anything else would be more fun than writing right now.

She checked the clock on her screen. Oh great, it was 2 AM. She’s been sitting in front of a blank screen for _4 hours_. Maybe going to sleep would do her some good.

But she couldn’t just leave with an empty page; she would feel guilty. She would feel like a failure if she left with nothing.

Okay, she’ll write a word or two and then go to bed. She won’t feel as bad about it, and she can get some sleep.

She wrote down a word. Then erased it. It was a dumb word. Try again. Write down another word. Then backspace. It was also stupid. Okay, one more try. If you don’t like it, leave it. She typed out another word.

…

And then erased it.

“Gahhh!” She screamed at herself. She sighed. Fine, just a word, then she’ll leave.

She took a deep breath and began to type.

‘A word’.

She let out her breath, immediately closed the stupid document on her stupid computer, and finally went to bed.

God, she hated writing.


End file.
